


Pack Mom!

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family/Pack, Friendship, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another Pack bonding session thing.. It all started with just one innocent little question from Isaac, and it ended with one of Stiles' secrets being blabbed to the rest of the Pack... And Derek... Who the secret is about. Stiles panics and leaves, but will Derek just leave it at that, or will he go after the 'mouthy teen, who has ADHD, and has the title of Pack Mom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD 
> 
> ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only got up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':
> 
> JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, have no idea what Stiles ' real name is, I'm going along with what everyone else puts.
> 
> Please review XD

**Stiles **

It was just another Pack bonding session thing... I had no idea what the hell to call these things, especially when it ended in a puppy pile. Sometimes I was able to worm my way out of them – literally – or somehow not be part of them at all. But there was the occasion when I was practically dragged down, onto the floor, and squidged between two wolves. Sure, it was nice and everything, but man it could get warm! And a little awkward if one of the wolves I was squidged between was Derek... Yeah, yeah, I know! I'm an idiot for falling for the Alpha of the pack, but it was hardly my fault! I mean, have you _seen_ him?!

I sighed, letting myself just flop onto one of the couches in the living room of the newly refurbished Hale house, slowly sliding off it until I lay on the floor. Yeah, I know I could have just sat on the floor and did it that way, but that wasn't fun for me. Besides, then I wouldn't have made Isaac laugh, and the guy _really did_ need to laugh after _everything_ he's been through. Besides, I liked making people laugh and cheering them up. It was one of the only things I was actually _good_ at.

"You are such a dork." Erica sighed, grinning.

"You love my dorkyness! Go on, admit it!" I beamed – and no I wasn't being cocky...

I didn't expect the pillow that flew out of nowhere, hitting me in the face.

"Rude!" I called out, my voice muffled by the pillow, before I moved it behind my head.

Even though I wasn't looking at them, I knew that everyone was rolling their eyes right now, even ol' Sourwolf.

From where I was lying, I started to glance around at everyone. Derek was sitting in his usual armchair, Scott and Allison was on one of the three couches, Erica and Boyd on the second, Lydia was on Jackson's lap on the third couch with Danny next to them, and Isaac was leaning against Danny's legs. Those two were the newest couple to the pack, but I couldn't say that I never saw it coming. Those two had been mooning over each other for _months_! Hell, both of them came to _me_ for advise! In the end I just locked them in Isaac's room – Derek had individual rooms for each pack member in the house, plus he was now the legal guardian of Isaac, Erica and Boyd – and told them both that they like each other. It worked, as you could tell, and it turned both of them into love drunk puppies.

Man, I loved my pack.

* * *

So, we were all just sitting there watching random movies. We had just finished _The Others,_ and now we had moved on to _Red Riding Hood_ – the one made last year (2011), with Amanda Seyfried, Lukas Haas, Gary Oldman, etc. And no, it wasn't weird that I was the only one that found it funny that I was wearing my red hoodie.

"I hate this movie." Derek grumbled.

"You only say that because of how they portray werewolves." Lydia sighed, bored of Derek's complaining already.

"That and because it sucks."

"Hey, at least it isn't Twilight." I added in, shivering slightly. "Man, talk about being traumatized."

"Why the hell did you watch Twilight?!" Scott asked both amused and a little weirded out.

"Second cousins. Seriously, never argue with three thirteen year old girls."

I should have been annoyed that the Pack laughed, but like I said before: I liked making people laugh and cheering them up. Even if it was at my expense.

* * *

In the end Derek did actually stop his moaning and just settle for glaring at the TV screen. We were at the bit where Valerie is talking to the wolf – which just so happened to be her dad, I knew for a fact – about her now dead sister.

I really did try to sit still as the movie continued playing, but I couldn't help it. I had to talk, I had to _move_. But just as I opened my mouth to say something, Isaac spoke up.

"I've been wondering." he started – man he really did sound like a little kid sometimes! "Who else thinks that Derek's the dad of the Pack, while Stiles is the mom?"

I sat up then, slowly turning around to face the blonde, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Excuse me!" I demanded, face heating up quickly.

"I'm with you there, Isaac." Boyd said, as the other Betas and humans just nodded.

This was not cool. Not cool at all. A quick glance at Derek showed that he was actually a little interested with where this conversation would go...but he also looked kind of...pissed? I don't know, I don't speak Sourwolf! I turned back to the rest of the Pack, crossing my arms like a five year old, waiting until someone explained. Erica and Lydia both sighed, rolling their eyes.

"Look, we'll explain this as simply as possible." Lydia told me. "Derek is the Alpha, head of the pack. A dad is the head of a family, and that's basically what we are."

Ok, that was fine, I would agree to that. I just wanted to know why I was the mom?! Why me?! Why not an actual _girl_?! What made me the mom?!As if reading my thoughts, Erica continued with the explanation.

"You, Stiles, are the mom." Erica added. "Why? Because you do everything a mom does, which is everything a dad doesn't normally do. You look after us _all the time_."

"Get yourself into trouble for us, even if it means you getting hurt." Boyd shrugged.

"Make us laugh and cheer us up." Isaac slipped in.

"Give helpful advice." Danny supplied.

"Stop us from turning in public, without the use of violence." Scott said.

"You listen when we need you to." Allison smiled.

"Stick up for us." Jackson mumbled.

"And for some unknown reason you seem to love us all, no matter how we treated you before all of this." Lydia finished. "And that's only to name a few things."

I sat there, for the second time in my life, speechless. I had no idea what to say to all of that. I mean, did I really do all of that? And more? No. No, I didn't. Did I? Didn't they all do that? I swore they all did that for each other and it wasn't just me. No, it couldn't... I mean, sure, I feed them when I need to and make sure they actually sleep at night; I run into the middle of any fight with the current big bad to help them out, not caring if I get hurt, as long as my pack are fine; I do make them laugh and cheer them up, as shown by my earlier actions with the couch and Twilight thing; I do give them advice, like I did with Danny when he was freaking about his and Isaac's first date; I had helped Scott and Jackson stop from going all wolfy on each other and other people when at school or something, and all because they had short tempers sometimes; I listen when I'm needed, like when Allison needed to vent once about her family – contrary to popular belief, I am a good listener, despite my ADHD; I do stick up for them when needed too, like when there were still some harsh feelings about the Kanima incident and Jackson needed someone on his side, since it really wasn't the guys fault; I did love them all, because they were pack, my friends, my extended family... But wasn't that what friends do? Don't Pack members do that for each other?

"And not forgetting Stiles and Derek make a cute couple." Allison grinned talking to the other two girls.

Ok, what now?!

"Definitely!" Erica beamed. "There is a definite love connection there."

What the hell?!

"Please, it's been there for _God_ knows how long!" Lydia complained, slightly.

I was dreaming, that was the only logical explanation. Though they all had seemed to have forgotten that I was sitting right there. All but Derek, anyway.

"Well there definitely is on Stiles' side." Scott blabbed. "He's been hopelessly head over heels for our Alpha for... Well, I actually don't know how long. I didn't ask."

"How do you know this?" Erica demanded.

"Stiles told me. And now that I think about it he made me promise not to tell..."

I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole! Like Scott said, he had _promised_ not to tell anybody! _He PROMISED_! He was my best friend and he broke his promise. But not only had he broken his promise, but he had blabbed while the person that piece of information was about was in the _fucking room!_

I sat there, frozen, holding my breath. I thought my heart had stopped beating; oh God, I wish it _had_ stopped beating! Hesitantly, with my eyes wider and mouth firmly closed, a look of plain panic and fear and betrayal masking my face, I glanced at Derek. He was just sitting there, on the edge of his armchair, staring at me with wide eyes. I looked away quickly, noting that the rest of the pack had finally remembered that Derek and I were sitting _right there_. Slowly, I started breathing again, my heart pounding erratically.

 _I need to get out of here_.

Standing up as quick as I could, I mumbled something about having to go, not stopping when I heard them calling after me. I just kept my head down, and walked as fast as I could out of Derek's house and to my Jeep, driving away as quick as I could.

* * *

I didn't stop until I reached my house, shutting of the engine and going straight to the door. As soon as I was inside and the door was closed, I started walking upstairs, so I could lock myself in my room and just stay there, for the rest of my life. Of course my dad had other ideas.

"Hey, you're home early." he commented, appearing from the living room

"Yeah, I... I wasn't in the Pack bounding mood." I muttered, going to walk up the stairs.

"Stop. Come here."

Sighing, I stepped off of the first step of the stairs and walked over to my dad, stopping a few feet away from him, rubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." I muttered. "It's fine. Promise. I just...need to sleep."

"Stiles..."

"Please, dad? Just, let me go to sleep?"

Without saying anything, dad just dragged me in for a hug. Ever since mom had died, it had been a rare thing for dad to hug me... But know that he knew about the Pack, and that neither of us was going to suddenly disappear on the other, he had started becoming like his old self again, which included drinking less.

"Go sleep." he mumbled in my ear before letting me go.

I smiled before I started walking up the stairs.

"Oh and dad, if anyone in the Pack comes over...please don't let them in. Not tonight." I called over my shoulder. "Night."

* * *

All night, there was a soft knocking at my window. But I kept it locked. I kept it locked and I didn't move from my bed for the whole night. But the person – well, the werewolf – at my window didn't leave, the knocking returning when I woke up the next morning.

I didn't unlock my window until I had finished brushing my teeth, going straight back to my bed after it was opened. I wormed my way back under the covers, revelling in the warmth. I just looked at the duvet that surrounded me, refusing to look up. I didn't even know which of the wolves were standing there, but I didn't want to know. Especially if it was...

"Stiles." Derek said, simply.

Of course it would be him. Why wouldn't it?!

"Please don't." I whispered, burying myself further under the covers on my bed, pretty much covering my head with them. "Just don't... And leave."

"No." was the reply I received.

"Please."

"No."

I groaned. Stubborn Sourwolf!

" _Why_?!" I demanded. " _Why_ the hell _not_?!"

Nothing. Derek said nothing. For a moment I thought he left. I thought that for once he may have actually listened to me. Thinking that, I started to lover the covers, removing my head from them. And then I saw Derek was still standing there. I was about to throw the covers back over my head, but something was stopping me, and looking up I saw that Derek was holding onto them, refusing to let go.

I opened my mouth, about to ask him what the hell he was doing, when there was something preventing me from talking. _No_ , not something, _someone_. Well, someone and their _lips_! And not just any someone, but _Derek_! I had to be dreaming right? Yeah, course, I was dreaming. Did tongues feel real in dreams, when they were trying to get past your lips? _Wait, what?!_ Ok, so not a dream, and now Derek's tongue was – essentially – fucking my mouth! Well... Um... Yeah, third time in my life that I was left speechless. When we actually broke apart for air, Derek placed his forehead against mine, smiling. I had never seen him smile, no one in the Pack had. But _damn_ , he needed to do it more often.

"So they were right." Derek said. "Good. I would have hated to be wrong right about now."

I just blinked, kind of dazed, and still trying to wake up. Did that really just happen?

"Wha...?" was my oh-so-intelligent response.

Derek laughed. And I mean, _actually laughed_!

"I'll put it simply." he grinned. "I seem to be 'hopelessly head over heels' for this mouthy teen in my Pack, who has ADHD, and who has the title of Pack Mom. And have been for a little while now."

Well...what do you know?

Not thinking – something I do very well – I didn't reply and just kissed the Alpha again. Man, this was _not_ what I expected, but _damn_ I was _not_ complaining!

Maybe being Pack Mom wasn't so bad after all.


	2. The First Date

** Stiles **

Ok, so now I thought about it, I so totally _was_ the Pack Mom. I mean, it was scary really... And it made me a little sad... The only reason I was like this, that I was so hell bent on looking after people so much in any way I possibly could, was because it was what I was used to. When my mom had first gotten ill, I was six. Dad was working more, so I was the only one around to take care of her when he was at work. I made sure she ate, slept, was comfortable... Basically whatever she did for me on a daily basis, I was doing for her. Dad and my teachers were the only ones that knew what I was doing...I didn't really want anyone else to know. And then she got worse. Mom had to go into hospital when I was nine; she was getting worse by the day. But that didn't stop me from going to see her and taking care of her still. After she died – a few days after my tenth birthday – she died. Dad and I had gone to visit her, but as soon as we got to her room we knew something was wrong. Dad went to get a nurse or doctor while I stayed in the room with her. Dad got back before she died, and for a moment it was just the three of us. Dad had broken down the second she drifted away, while I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. I made the decision then and there that I had to man up and take care of my dad... So that's what I did. What I still do.

But it wasn't just because it was all I knew that I was like this, why I acted as 'Pack Mom'. I actually _liked_ doing it. I _liked_ being needed. I _liked_ being useful. I _liked_ having a purpose... Not that I ever told people this. That would just be...no, just no.

Anyway, Pack Mom, not as bad as I thought really. Though it involved me being pounced on more than usual – like, literally pounced on. But it was a small price to pay. And besides, I kind of, secretly, liked it...

* * *

I was still getting used to being Pack Mom – it had only been a week since I had found out, come on –, and still getting used to the fact that – sometimes – I would actually be called 'mom'. It made me feel just a _little_ emasculated, you know? But hey, I could deal... As long as I was only called that when it was just the Pack and _no one_ , not even my dad, was around! I think they all kind of gathered that I didn't particularly want to have to answer my dad's questions, or anything. So, I was grateful for that.

I was also still getting used to the whole thing with Derek. Yeah, I said _thing_. There was a _thing_ now. Well actually, _we_ were a _thing_ now. We were even going out on the Saturday – June 1st 2013). Yeah, I wasn't freaking out, no not at all. And definitely not freaking out when Allison, Erica and Lydia practically entered my house by force, to 'help me get ready'. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to have them there; it was just...well... I guess a little annoying that they were deciding everything for me.

"Stiles, do you own any shirts that _aren't_ geeky?" Lydia asked over her shoulder, as she searched through my closet. "I mean, seriously?!"

"What's wrong with them?" I demanded, maybe a little defensive.

"Like I just said: they're geeky."

"And?!"

"You can't wear them for your first date with Derek."

I went quiet then, and I refuse to admit that I blushed! Nope, didn't do it, no proof. Well...there wasn't any until there was a flash of light and I saw Erica holding her phone, grinning. Ok, so there was proof... Still didn't mean I had to admit it!

"You're mean." I muttered.

"Love you too, mom!" Erica giggled, going over to help Lydia, while Allison sat with me on my bed.

"Still weird."

"You love us calling you mom, so suck it up." Lydia called over.

I couldn't argue with that. No, I really couldn't! Lydia kind of scares me still...

* * *

By the time I was actually in some other clothes that Lydia deemed 'good enough', I only had five minutes before Derek would be turning up. But the girls were still in my house. Because apparently you can't just get dressed and leave, oh no! So the basically forced me into a chair and started to man handle my hair.

"Stiles, trust us." Allison grinned from where she was standing, in front of me. "It'll look fine."

"Besides, you want it to look like you made an effort." Lydia added.

I sighed, closing my eyes and waiting for it to be over. I had given up an hour ago, and I just couldn't be asked to keep arguing. It felt weird, three pairs of hands running through my hair and pulling on it... By the end of it I was probably going to have a sore head... _Fun_.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked – even I admit I sounded like a whiny six year old.

"However long it takes." Erica replied. "Just be patient."

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have ADHD! I'm surprised I've been able to sit _still_ for this long."

"Just a little longer, we're almost done." Allison laughed.

Groaning, I sank back in the chair. _Finish already!_ And that was when the doorbell went. I jumped up, happy to get away from the tugging on my hair, but the girls didn't leave me alone. Oh no! They actually chased me down the stairs of my own house. I only just managed to open the door when they all ran into me. The force pushed me into the living room and made me stumble over the side of the couch. _At least I had a soft landing._

"Now you messed it up." Lydia sighed, annoyed.

"It's fine, we can start over again." Erica said.

"No you can't!" I yelled, scrambling to my feet, only tripping over once! "No, I refuse to go through that again! Don't make me get a rolled up newspaper or a squirty-water-bottle- _thing_!"

"Stiles..." Allison started, as the three turned to me.

"No, I mean. Not kidding. I will do it. I'm not all about hugs and love; if I have to I can be strict! Just as my second cousins about any of the times I babysat."

I didn't know if any of them where going to speak next, because we were all interrupted by a low chuckle. The four of us turned to look at the door to my living, towards the source of the noise. And...wow...

Derek Hale, standing there, grinning and laughing – miracle in its self, ok that was mean, but he rarely smiles or laughs! He was wearing a cardinal red t-shirt with an un-buttoned light blue checkered shirt over it, along with his usual black jeans and leather jacket. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't making the colours up. I know, it's stupid, freaking out over someone wearing a coloured t-shirt...but when that person is Derek-I-wear-black-any-other-dark-colours-only-Hale, it's kind of hard not to be surprised. I tried not to show how shocked I was, but he could probably smell it. Damn wolfy powers! Well, this wasn't awkward at all.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" I asked, a minute into Derek driving.

"You'll see." was the reply.

"But where are we going."

"You'll see."

"Yeah, but..."

" _Stiles_ , _you will see_."

Ok, so I could read between the lines. I needed to shut up, ok. Yeah, for me, that was easier said than done really. I didn't think I would ever get used to sitting in the passenger seat of Derek's camaro. It was completely different to ridding in my jeep, but then I was _used_ to my jeep. It was strange sitting on the leather seat, hearing near enough no sound – apart from a low humming – emitting from the car. The quite made me anxious and search for a need to fill it with endless babble. But I was faced with a dire problem. I didn't know what to say! The only thing I could think of to say was 'where are we going', but I had already exhausted that... I wanted to fill the silence, I _had_ to. ADHD mainly hyperactive-impulsive – which was the subtype I had – meant: I was unable to sit still, especially in calm or quiet surroundings; I was constantly fidgeting; I was unable to settle to tasks; I had excessive physical movement; I talked excessively; I was unable to wait for a turn – though this was the only one I _didn't_ have –; I acted without thinking; I interrupted conversations; had little or no sense of danger. This was me and I was proud of who I was. But right now, it was annoying me to no end. Trying to keep quiet made my skin crawl; made me feel sick and itchy. I lifted my right hand to scratch at the back of my neck and the top of my back, while my left did the same to my right forearm. I fidgeted uncomfortably as the drive continued.

"Stiles?" came the confused question from my left.

"Yeah?" I asked, immediately.

"Why are you...?"

"ADHD. When I'm quiet for too long, or nervous, I get all...itchy."

Derek said nothing. Instead, he just put his right hand on the back of my neck. I froze where I sat, and I instantly forgot about the itch. _Well, that's one way to stop it._

* * *

Nothing else needed to be said. For once I was able to actually sit in silence without the urge to open my mouth. It came as a shock to me too. But it wasn't long before Derek stopped his Camaro outside of this diner – _Johnny's_ – just near the edge of town, removing his hand from the back of my neck. I remembered diving past it as a kid whenever mom persuaded dad to take the three of us to the beach. Mom had said that one day we really had to stop there on our way back home...but we never did.

I sat there, staring dumbly at the place, forgetting that Derek could tell – smell – if my mood changed. But I couldn't help it.

"You ok?" Derek asked, hesitantly.

I shook my head lightly, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to go all spacey." I replied.

"I do that sometimes when I come to this place... Me and my old Pack, when they were still alive, we used to come here...all of us. We'd always make time to come here, not matter what, at least once a week. My mom loved this place, so did Laura."

Sourwolf was sharing. About his family. Yeah, definitely a dream, seriously, must be a dream. I mean, Derek doesn't share. Then again Derek doesn't normally make out with me, so ok maybe not a dream.

"My mom always said we – she, dad and me – needed to try this place, every time we made our way back home from the beach." I muttered, quietly. "Every single time she said it, but we never stopped once. We decided one day that come the next day we'd come here... But then we had to take her into hospital. Dad and I haven't even driven passed this place since."

It fell silent then. Well, come on, we all knew I was going to ruin it. Though I did think that it would be earlier on than this... I raised my right hand to the back of my neck, rubbing it. It was a silly habit of mine.

"We can leave... If you want." Derek suggested. "Go somewhere else, if you don't want to..."

"No, it's fine." I smiled, slightly. "God, if my mom was here now, she would probably tell me to stop being stupid and just get on with it already."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

"I've been wondering..." Derek started as we walked towards the diner.

"You sure that's safe?" I interrupted.

I didn't mean to, it was in my nature to interrupt and make comebacks. Of course, I expected to be growled at or something, but no. Just a slightly amused look. It was a nice change actually.

"Anyway," Derek continued. "I've been wondering, and it's been bugging me more than you do on a daily basis ever since I thought of it."

"Oi!" I cried out, indignantly.

Derek just smirked.

"It's just," Derek carried on, starting to sound a little hesitant now. "I realised that we – the Pack and I – not even Scott, know your real name. So..."

"So you were wondering if I would tell you." I finished, going a little red.

Derek just nodded. I debated briefly whether or not I should tell him, I mean it was something only my mom called me – everyone else calling me Stiles. My dad didn't even call me by my real name any more, he hadn't since I was five and decided on the nickname.

"You don't have to." Derek told me, noticing my inner battle. "I was just...curious, I guess."

"Genim." was what I replied, as we walked into the diner. "Genim Alexander Stilinski."

"Well, that's..."

"Yeah, go on, make fun of it. Everyone does."

"...Interesting. I expected it to be something horrible."

Now that shocked me, to say the least. No one that I told my real name to – outside of my family – had ever not teased me about my name. I mean before I started going by Stiles, I was picked on _a lot_ as a kid, more than I did after I became Stiles. But never had someone actually think my name was interesting.

"You... Wh-What?" I stammered.

"I like it. Different. Suits you." Derek shrugged.

"You're awesome. You know that?"

"Of course."

"Big head."

"Heard that."

"You were supposed to."

I just grinned at the mock scowl, the fact that Derek was trying to smile ruining the effect of it massively.

* * *

"I take it that Allison, Erica and Lydia did that to you?" Derek asked, amused, as we sat in one of the booths in the diner, gesturing to what I was wearing.

I looked down. They ended up getting me into: a red button down shirt, folding the sleeves until they reached my elbow and leaving the first two buttons left undone; a plain black waistcoat, which was left unbuttoned; and black jeans – which Erica didn't resist to say that they 'looked way too tight to be considered clothing'. I pulled on my old; warn out, black and white converse sneakers with red laces, even though Lydia complained greatly.

"Yeah... I had no choice in the matter." I sighed. "Apparently most of the things I own are too 'geeky'."

"She would say that. What were they actually doing when I turned up?" was the next question.

I pointed to my hair, sighing again and glaring a little at the memory. It hurt just thinking about it!

"That makes sense." Derek chuckled – what happened to Sourwolf?! "I really didn't expect... _that_ though."

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect that." I replied, gesturing to his shirts – his jacket now hanging on the back of his chair. "I mean, are you feeling ok, Sourwolf? Has someone drugged you? Have you been cloned? Are you actually the Sourwolf that Scott and I met in the woods? Has..."

A hand covered my mouth then, preventing me from saying any more. Getting the hint, I stayed quiet as Derek removed his hand, an eyebrow raised as he smiled.

"No, still me." Derek told me, slowly. "I'm just... I don't know... In a good mood is all."

And if that isn't an ego boost, I don't know what is!

* * *

I learnt a lot about Sourwolf that evening; I found out more about him and I was the only person he had told. He told me how his mom wouldn't hesitate to grab a spray bottle filled with water and squirt it in one of the wolves' faces while saying 'no'. Apparently, she used to do that to his dad and to Peter. He said how he and his sisters would always try to get the two in trouble on purpose. Derek's mom would threaten the three of them with it too, but apparently she never meant it. Derek said how I reminded him of her when I threatened Allison, Erica and Lydia with it earlier – difference being, I would have followed through.

His mom also used to tell him, when he was younger, that the sky 'held all the wishes, secrets and simple words that everyone sent towards it'. That those 'watching over us' could hear everything we were saying. He revealed that he still did it now; just thinking that maybe she was right. And that maybe, just maybe, she could hear him. That she could, his dad, Laura...the whole old Pack.

Derek told me more about his family and his old Pack, even telling me some of the pranks he and his sisters used to pull on everyone. I even told him about my mom.

"I was six when she had gotten ill, nine when she went into hospital. I always looked after her if dad had to stay at work, even if the nurses were around, I still did." I told him. "Three days after I turned ten...she died. I blamed myself, thinking that if I had been a better son, if I had been different, if I wasn't a strange kid with ADHD, that maybe she wouldn't have died. I thought, sometimes I still think, that maybe if I was never born then she would still be alive and happy. Or that maybe if I took better care of her... I never told anyone that I blamed myself; I had to keep up appearances and stay strong for my dad. He was a wreck and needed someone to take care of him. So I did. It's why I'm so hell bent on his health and everything. But I like taking care of him, he's my dad."

"You shouldn't think like that." Derek told me, as soon as I had finished speaking.

I lifted my head up from where I was staring at the table, not realising I was staring at it. I tilted my head to the right frowning slightly.

"It wasn't your fault, and you shouldn't blame yourself." Derek continued.

"Can't help it." I muttered, shrugging. "It's what I do."

After that, we switched to a happier subject.

* * *

All in all, the date was a success. Well, I thought it was anyway, I had no idea what Derek thought. Well, I didn't until he asked if I was busy tomorrow. I hoped I didn't reply to quickly, but if I did Sourwolf didn't seem to care.

It was almost 11:30pm when Derek pulled up outside my house. I hadn't noticed the time until now. It was surprising that now I saw how late it was that I was tired, when before I was wide awake. Derek gave me a knowing smirk. Before I knew it, he had leant over and I was kissing the smoking hot werewolf, who I was now dating. It wasn't like the other day when this had all started. No, this was slower than that, _sweeter_.

"Go. Sleep." Derek mumbled as he pulled back.

It took me a moment to process his words. When they had finally made sense I nodded, a little red in the face, and starting getting out the car. I had opened the door and was about to step out.

"I'll...see you tomorrow." Derek said.

I smiled slightly, nodding at that too.

"Night, Derek." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Stiles." Derek replied.

I walked as calmly as I could to my door, looking back towards the car before I closed the door behind me. As soon as that door was closed though, I ran up the stairs, jumping along the way – I was in a good mood, so sue me!

When I was up in my room and my door was closed, I looked out of my bedroom window. The Camaro was still parked outside the front, just idling outside of my house. Hesitantly, I gave a small wave, which – admittedly – made me feel kind of stupid. It was then Derek started driving away. Grinning to myself, I shut the blind in my room – keeping my window unlocked – before getting changed and diving under the covers of my bed.


	3. Of Being Bait and a Pack Bonding-Sleepover....Thing

** Stiles **

I took looking after the Pack very seriously. Even at school, where no one actually knew about the whole Pack-thing. So, it wasn't all that surprising that, a month after mine and Derek's _first_ date – yes, there were more! –, we were facing off the current big bad – a Kludde.

In Belgian folklore, Kludde, or Kleure, is a malicious spirit or goblin which roams the Flemish countryside, so it was a long way away from home. Whenever it had successfully tricked someone or was giving chase, Kludde would cry out "Kludde, Kludde!" as it ran. Kludde usually appears in the shape of a monstrous Black Dog, sometimes winged, that walks on its hind legs. It can also assume the shape of a huge, hairy, black cat, a half-starved horse, a frog, a snake, a bat, or a large black bird such as a crow or raven. The creature also takes on more unusual forms for a road bogie, such as that of a tree, a shrub, or even a human being. Because its appearance was amorphous and it could take such a variety of shapes, Kludde's true form was unknown, if it even had a true form. It was sometimes described as a water sprite or goblin, and other times as a demon that had escaped from Hell, a werewolf, or even a manifestation of the Devil. It was a shape shifter, and so could take on many different forms, depending on what it wanted to do or how it intended to play its pranks on humans. It could disappear or reappear at will to surprise victims and run at supernatural speeds to catch up with people who tried to run away from it, making escape impossible. When attacking, it could change its own height and weight. Whatever form it was in, Kludde was capable of speech. It was at its most malicious in the form of a black dog, as in this form it was capable of doing real harm. It would walk alongside people walking on a road or path before jumping onto their backs and crushing them. Sometimes it would kill the victim, but at other times was satisfied by the fear it created and disappeared, leaving the person shaken but unharmed. At other times it would stand on its hind legs, rising up until it could tear out a victim's throat. Only the coming of daybreak or the sound of church bells could drive off Kludde and save the victim from a gruesome death.

Wow... Never thought I'd remember all of that research! Go me! Anyway, I could celebrate later, since at the moment we were facing the _giant black dog_ version of the Kludde, deep in the woods! It was six feet tall, maybe more, completely white eyes and had black bat wings sprouting from the top of its back.

Now, I wouldn't have got involved – that was a lie, I _totally_ would have gotten involved! – but the Kludde was starting to win and was standing on its hind legs...in front of Isaac, who was already injured and backed against a tree. Yeah, no way was I going to let this asshole kill anyone in my Pack! So I did what anyone would do – or was it just me?

"Oi, you overgrown mutt!" I yelled throwing the largest rock I could pick up and find, hitting it in the head. "Yeah, that's right, follow the human."

Hey, making myself bait was the only thing I could think of. And at least it helped my Pack! I didn't run, I just stood there. Sure, I _wanted_ to run but, _hello_ , _super speed_! As it got closer, rising up slightly as it closed the distance between us, I closed my eyes. To Hell if I was watching it come near me and tear my throat out!

But it never came. All I heard was a thud and lots of growls. I still couldn't open my eyes, keeping them screwed shut, tightly. I kept thinking that if I opened them, the Kludde would be right there in front of, just waiting for me to watch before it killed me. Yeah, I know, stupid thoughts, but I couldn't help it. Besides, my eyes refused to cooperate with me...

* * *

I don't actually know how long I was standing there like that for. Minutes? Hours? No idea. All I know is that at some point, someone was hugging me, arms around my neck. Hugging... Hugging... What? Slowly, my eyes opened. All I saw was a mass of slightly-curly blondie-brown hair, and felt a face rubbing into my neck. _Isaac_. Still a little hesitant with such affectionate wolves, I slowly returned the hug, patting the guy's back a little. It was weird to me, ok; they were all older than me! I was youngest! Sure, Isaac was only a couple of months older than me, being the second youngest, but I was still younger!

"Er... Everyone ok?" I asked, looking over Isaac's shoulder at everybody.

Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica and Danny all nodded. Isaac just continued hugging me, but I couldn't see Derek. By the way everyone wasn't freaking out; he was probably standing out of my line of vision at the moment.

"Thanks, mom." Isaac whispered.

I sighed a little; seriously, Isaac called me mom more than any of the others did. The guy was a big softy, really, despite how he can come off before you get to know him. He's basically a little puppy – skittish, yet adorable and cuddly.

"No problem, pup." I told him, using the nickname that I never realised I had started using for him.

Only when Isaac pulled back, did I actually see what was to my right. The Kludde lay dead just a few feet away, with Derek standing in front of it, arms crossed and glaring. Yeah, should have guessed the Sourwolf wasn't too keen on my method of helping...

* * *

As expected, as soon as I was in my room, Derek appeared out of the shadows, going on about how I shouldn't pull such stupid stunts.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled – good thing my dad was working until tomorrow afternoon. "You could have gotten yourself killed, Stiles!"

His rant went on for a while, as always, and even I couldn't interrupt him. But there was one thing I could do that worked to my advantage. And not just for Derek, but for the whole Pack plus my dad and Scott's mom.

I literally just sat there on the edge of my bed – similar to that of a little kid – head down. But as soon as I knew Derek was actually looking at me, I looked up at him, immediately making his rant stop mid sentence.

"I can't believe you..." was how he stopped.

No one could resist the puppy eyes! Especially when it was added to the power I had of being able to cry on demand. Yeah, I was evil! _Mwhaha_! But hey, it worked, since as soon as Derek stopped, he took my hand and dragged me off of my bed until I was standing in front of him.

First thing he did was get rid of the tears that were currently rolling down my face, before he put his arms around my waist, dragging me towards him until there was literally no space between us. My arms seemed to move on their own accord as the wrapped around the Alpha's neck, but not complaining here.

"Just... Please stop putting yourself in danger." Derek said.

I stayed quiet, nodding. Sure, Derek knew I would still do it, Hell, I knew I would still do it! But if he needed me to agree even if it was a lie, then fine, I could do that.

"You do realise this definitely makes you Pack Mom now?" Derek asked, a small smile appearing.

"I've always been Pack Mom." I replied, smiling back. "I'm just embracing it, instead of denying it."

Derek didn't reply in the way of words, but I liked the response I got. I mean, who would object to having a smoking hot, sexy, Sourwolf Alpha kissing them? Definitely not me! I couldn't help the smile that wormed its way onto my face. My right hand fisting his short black hair gently as his tongue ghosted across my lower lip, making my mouth open slightly as a small moan escaped. It was like I had no control over what I was doing anymore, but when did I ever? Derek's grip on me tightened as his tongue dived into my mouth, not that I was at all surprised. I was surprised, however, when Derek backed me up against the wall. Sure, that wasn't surprising, but it was surprising that he I wasn't slammed against it. My closed eyes – when did I close them? – going wide a little, my hand in his hair gripping slightly tighter. His tongue brushed against mine as we continued, but all too soon we pulled away. Breathing heavily, Derek rested his forehead against mine, and I felt the colour rise to my face.

So totally worth being bait!

* * *

The next day – July 2nd 2013 – was another Pack bonding day. According to Lydia we 'needed' one after the events of the day before. But no one was complaining. It was funny really, since when we all started to accept the fact that we were all Pack and Derek forced us into doing things like this, everyone was awkward and really didn't know what to do or be there. As it continued and we all got to know each other become some kind of friends, we eased into it. Now... Well, now we were all counting down the days until we had another, even if we saw each other every single day.

Pack bonding days were always at Derek's, and always stared early in the morning – about half seven or eight – finishing late into the evening – around eleven. If it was the holidays or a Friday we normally extended it, either letting it go on for the whole weekend or – if it was the holidays – letting it go on for a few days. It was normally when my dad had to go out of town for work, Scott's mom was working consecutive shifts, Allison's dad was away doing...something, and Danny and Jackson's parents were on holiday that it went on for more than a day. Which was why this one had been turned into a Pack bonding-sleepover-thing.

Everyone – apart from Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd, since they lived in the house – arrived at the same time, as always, at seven forty-five. We had only been in the living room for an hour when the puppy pile started. I wasn't in it at the moment, no, I was on my way to get a drink, but I couldn't help but take a picture on my cell – shut up, I don't care if it was such a 'mom' thing to do – before exiting into the kitchen. I knew I was being followed, and I knew who it was following me. I just grinned, rolling my eyes.

"You're loving this." I grinned, walking over to the fridge, taking out a soda.

"Loving what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"This!" I replied, flailing my arms around, generally gesturing towards the living room, grinning madly, placing the can on the counter. "You love it, Sourwolf. I can tell when you're pretending to hate something, or someone. You use that look on me sometimes. So don't try and pretend that you're not loving every single second of the, what I can only call, puppy pile, that has been taking place for the...two and a half hours that we've all been here so far. I kn..."

I was immediately cut off by the fact that...actually, what happened? It took me a moment to adjust to where I was now, only to find that Derek had cut me off by placing his lips to mine – his favourite method of getting me to shut up, and one I favour too. Oh, and, somehow, he had manoeuvred me so I was sitting on the counter. I was not going to complain about this at all. Sure the pack didn't know, but it was hard to give a crap when the smoking hot guy I call a boyfriend had his tongue in my mouth. I mean, you try and come up with a coherent thought that meant you gave a crap about anything, other than you never want him to stop! I'll tell you, it's hard...innuendo not necessarily intended. Of course, breathing became necessary at some point, so I pulled back a little, only to have Derek latch onto my jaw and neck. Still, no complaining from me, nope, not at all.

"OH MY GOD!" came the indignant sound of Scott's.

Of course. Should have expected it. Why wouldn't it happen? But hey, if it creeped Scott out then I was all for it! I needed _some_ form of payback, didn't I? Derek seemed to have to same thought since he didn't actually stop, and I could feel his grin pressing into my skin.

This was going to be fun!


	4. First Time

** Stiles **

Right, so like I said, we were turning this Pack bonding thing into a 'sleepover' of sorts. Scott was still complaining of seeing the 'tonsil hockey' between Derek and me. Everyone told him to get over it; I mean they all knew that Derek and I were going out right from the start, so they were going to see some PDA at some point. Scott just had the bad luck of being first...

Derek and I ended up being in the middle of a puppy pile – I was forcibly dragged into it, I did not join of my own freewill, I don't care what they say –, surrounded by everyone else – Isaac leaning on me on my right, with Danny sitting so close it him it made me wonder how they weren't occupying the same space; Erica and Boyd leaning on Derek's left; then Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson in front on us, lying on or in-between legs of those they were behind. It was rather cosy to be honest, made even better when Derek wrapped his arm tight around me.

It was Allison's choice of movie, so she chose Les Misérables – yeah fine, I would admit that I liked it...a lot. She and the girls actually dragged me to see it when it was released on the big screen... But I refused, however, that after that day I bought the soundtrack – and DVD when it came out – so now I knew every word to most of the songs, and I don't care if they can tell I'm lying. And I will disagree with any comment made that on that Pack day I was miming along to most of the words. No proof what so ever.

"I have a question." Isaac said as Valjean walked up to a young Cosette, looking at his bowl of ice-cream he had swiped from the kitchen earlier. "Why is there no warm ice-cream? Just think: _no more brain-freeze_!"

I don't think anyone could help but laugh – not even Derek! – as Isaac started to turn a dark shade of red.

"Well that kind of defeats the purpose of _ice_ -cream, pup." I said, straining to keep my voice neutral as everyone kept cackling away.

I swear Isaac still had the mindset of a little kid still. Sure, he had a reason too; he never had a proper childhood. Trust me; I know how he felt – though it was through different way that I knew. It still took a lot for him to really feel comfortable with the whole Pack, sometime retreating back inside his shell. But he was getting better, especially ever since he's been with Danny. Danny was actually the only one not laughing, just looking at his boyfriend with a fond smile. Danny just put an arm around the guy and dragged him closer, and just smiled more as Isaac tried to hide his face in his neck/shoulder. You just couldn't help but think of Isaac as a puppy!

* * *

As the day dragged on, everyone started falling asleep, some – Scott – actually dozing off at three in the afternoon. By half eight that evening everyone, apart from Derek and me, were actually asleep. I will say now that it was not our fault that we started kissing when they were all asleep, but come on, who _wouldn't_ seize the opportunity to do it when your friends couldn't make comments?! Besides, it was difficult to remember anyone else was around really...

Derek slipped his hands up my red t-shirt, his hands curved around the sides of my torso, fingers brushing gently up my back as he moved them higher. As he moved his hands higher, my t-shirt moved with it, the cold air from the air conditioning hitting me instantly. My breath caught in my throat as more of my skin was hit with the icy air. I pushed against Derek's shoulder gently. Reluctantly – on both our parts – he pulled back.

"Something wrong?" Derek breathed, resting his forehead against mine.

I bit my lip, deciding whether or not to stop this. I mean, he would be fine if I did... But did I really want to? God, _why_ was I getting shy now?!

"No, nothing wrong." I decided, willing myself to speak and not to just lean back in a snog him some more, turning redder than Isaac had earlier. "It's just...maybe we should go somewhere else. You never know when the others will wake up."

"Oh, right. Forgot about them." Derek chuckled

"No surprise there."

"Hey, it's your fault!"

"Me? I'm innocent!"

"Not for long."

And that should have scared me, but it didn't...just gave me some excited butterflies – God I sounded like a girl! Grinning like a maniac, Derek stood up and grabbed me by the hand. Yanking me up to a standing position without disturbing anyone from their sleep, and catching me as I almost fell on Isaac and Danny, Derek pulled me out of the living room and towards the stairs. I just started quietly laughing – well, ok, _fine_ , giggling. Derek glanced over his shoulder at me still grinning, as we practically sprinted up the stairs, as quietly as we could. It was a surprise how none of the others had woken up really, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

* * *

After two minutes of actually being in Derek's room, I found myself being held against the wall, legs wrapped around the Alpha werewolf who was attached to my mouth and actually _rutting_ against me. Oh sweet, _sweet_ friction! Our shirts had disappeared at some point, but that made it all the better – come on, Derek without a shirt on...'nuff said. All proper and sane thought and speech had left me. And it was Derek's fault. Especially when he detached his lips from mine and started sucking, licking and biting my neck in a tantalisingly slow way. I swear, he was trying to kill me by doing this. I felt one of Derek's hand edge down from the bruising grip it had on my hip and towards my enclosed and growing problem. But he was doing that even slower! I don't know whether I loved or hated this form of torture. Was that weird?

"You wanna stop, you just tell me." Derek told me.

"Do you really think that will happen?!" I asked, incredulously.

I could feel his grin pressing into the juncture connecting my neck and shoulder, as he worked the skin there. Yeah...I was going to have to find some excuse to tell my dad, to explain the bruise that was going to form. I jolted slightly at the ticklish sensation of Derek's fingers tracing the line of my jeans.

"I mean it, Stiles." he whispered, voice deeper and husky. "If it's too much, just say."

I could not help the shivers that made their way down my spine. My mouth wouldn't cooperate with me, so instead I just moved my hips against his – have I mentioned how _awesome_ this friction was?! A deep growl was pulled from Derek's throat then, and I totally didn't expect to suddenly find myself being chucked on my back, onto his – surprisingly _really_ comfy – bed. Propping myself up on my elbows, I looked over at Derek, the light from the lamp next to his bed hitting him in just the right way. His eyes were no longer the faded deep forest green that I loved, but instead that burning Alpha red. The colour was barely there, most of it consumed by his dilated pupils, and _wow_ that was because of _me_! Hell yeah!

I didn't get to celebrate much though since, in a blink of an eye, Derek was hovering over me, hands either side of my shoulders, slowly moving forward until I was lying on my back, shoving his tongue down my throat – couldn't . And, ok, wow, this was actually happening!

* * *

**Derek**

Stiles' right hand was still buried in my hair, which, secretly, I liked... Yeah, I know, I'm too much like a dog, but I was born a werewolf and werewolves are related to dogs! So it was hardly my fault. After a few moments of just lying there, like that, I pulled back, resting my head against Stiles' again, both of us breathing heavily.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." I breathed out, not really going anywhere with it as I tried to contain the wolf.

"I know." Stiles panted, grinning.

"You're seventeen. And your dad is the Sheriff."

"Eighteen in August. Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Maybe..."

Stiles placed his lips back to mine and bucked his hips up before I could finish. So, it was completely _not_ my fault that I saw red and ended up throwing caution to the wind, forgetting that moments ago I was protesting to where this was going to lead. He wanted it, I wanted it, no one could hear us in the soundproof room – a nice little addition I decided to add when rebuilding.

Clothes started to be peeled off one by one. I was the first one to start stripping off the rest of my clothes, but once I was down to my boxers, I started on him. Slowly, I started to kiss and bite my way down his: jaw, neck, shoulder and chest, until I reached the top of his jeans.

"You sure about this?" I asked, voice low.

Stiles nodded his head viciously, a small whimpering sound escaping his reddened lips as his eyes became half lidded. Smirking to myself, I set about ridding the teen of his jeans and boxers, leaving him fully exposed to the slightly cold air – and me. Once there was nothing else left in my way, I shifted back on the bed slightly, before leaning down. Stiles' eyes widened, and I could see that his pupils were blown wide. I didn't even need to see his eyes to know he was aroused, the scent he was giving off and his stiff cock evidence enough. Chuckling quietly, I bent my head further forwards, licking the tip of his swollen dick. The moan that I received from it just encouraged me to carry on, taking the whole thing into my mouth in one go. The startled choke made me chuckle again, the vibrations causing him to moan again. This was going to be better than I thought. Not wasting any more time, I bobbed my head up and down slowly, my hands pushing Stile's hips down in the mattress.

"Come on, Sourwolf." Stiles groaned, trying to raise his hips, as both his hands gripped my hair tightly. "Do it like you mean it."

Who was I deny something like that? Keeping the same technique, I quickened the pace, humming and swallowing when Stiles hit the back of my throat. It was only moments later that he was crying out his release, back arching and eyes clenching shut. As he started coming down from the high, I swallowed what was left in my mouth and moved higher. I returned my lips and teeth to his neck, not biting enough to turn him, but enough to mark him.

"Fuck, Der!" Stiles gasped out, still cling desperately.

"That's the idea." I smirked against his neck.

"Well, hurry up then."

Reaching towards the table next to the bed, I opened and searched through one of the draws, keeping my mouth attached to Stiles' neck the whole time. Taking out the object I needed when I found it, I grinned at the teen, making a deep red colour spread across his cheeks and down his neck, looking a little shy. I kissed him again as I opened the bottle.

Seconds later, I had slicked my fingers and was sliding said fingers in and out of Stiles' hole one by one. He was fine until the second one, so I took it slower. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Just try to relax." I told him, kissing him gently. "It won't hurt for long."

Soon, Stiles had relaxed and he had gotten used to three fingers. It was quite evident that he had gotten used to them by the way he was pushing back into them. So, after a few more minutes, just so I could see him beg and moan, when he had gotten close enough to the edge to be riding in pre-orgasm bliss again, I pulled my fingers out. Stiles gave me a very hot, very horny, very bothered look. I had to – literally – restrain myself from just attacking him.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, sounding very petulant.

I grinned, laughing lightly – which I hadn't done in years before we even became a _we_ –, near enough ripping off my boxers. After using the lube on myself, and chucking the bottle away, I started to replace my cock where my fingers had just been, pushing in slowly – wasn't like we needed a condom, werewolves didn't have and couldn't get any STIs and Stiles was a virgin. I could smell the pain and arousal that were seeping off of him, the latter being the strongest. To take his mind off of the discomfort, I wrapped my hand around Stiles' dick and started to stroke him as we both waited, kissing him again.

"Just try to relax." I breathed against his lips.

 _Fuck_ it was hard to talk...he was _fucking tight_! After a moment, Stiles pushed back, moaning slightly – my wolf seemed to love that sound, and so did I. Seeing no pain evident on his face. I slowly began thrusting in. I thrusted in and out, slowly at first, but couldn't keep that up for long. Stiles seemed fine with this arrangement, so that's what I stayed with. His walls clamped tight around my cock as I pumped in and out.

Finally, Stiles came, bringing me with him a few seconds after. My arms shaking, I pulled out – leaving Stiles to whimper a little –, collapsing on my side and stretching out next to Stiles, as he moved closer. I wrapped an arm around him as he rested his head on my chest and, without moving too much, I brought the bed covers around the pair of us, adding more warmth to the human teen.

Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

** Stiles **

Waking up was pleasant. Well, apart from the ache in my ass! Was clean though, so that was a plus. It was still weird, waking up with someone's chest pressing up against my back and an arm draped around my waist. I didn't want to move, I was warm and cosy and _comfy_...but nature called. Groaning quietly, I rubbed my hand over my face and eyes. Carefully and painfully, I slipped out of the bed, and went to the bathroom that was, thankfully, attached to Derek's room – really didn't want to put on clothes and go down the hall, even if my pyjama bottoms were in my bag that was in Derek's room.

When back in the room – and after swallowing some Adderall –, I saw that Derek was still asleep. I slipped back into the bed, under the covers, too damn tired to do anything else. I closed my eyes again and kept them closed, until something was on me and I gave me the fright of my life.

"You moved." Derek muttered, no trace of sleep in his voice, slipping his arm around me again and pulling me back. "Why'd you move?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to go get the bad taste out of my mouth." I grinned, relaxing against his covered chest – damn it. "How long have you been up?"

"Was awake eight minutes before you. Had been back from the bathroom for three minutes when you woke up."

I hummed to show I was listening, while I slowly slipped back asleep. It would have worked, if Derek hadn't had his face buried in the back of my neck, his arms tightening around me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, the warmth of it made me shiver.

"Cold?" he murmured into my skin.

"Nope." I smiled.

"Good."

Derek brushed the back of my neck with his lips. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper at the ticklish sensation. He gave a small chuckle and smiled into my neck. I felt my face grow hot, so I buried my face into the pillows.

"Aw, are you embarrassed?" Derek chuckled, lips pressed to my shoulder. "Over a little sound?"

I shook my head.

"Prove it." Derek replied, smirk evident in his voice. "Take your face out of the pillows and look at me."

I shook my head again. I heard, and felt, Derek move slightly, mouth now at my ear, licking the shell of it.

"Then I'll have to make you." he whispered, nipping at my ear a little. "You're ticklish right?"

I tensed up.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Derek chuckled.

Before I could do anything, he had already started attacking me, making me thrash around and laugh my head off. It was only when my face was out the pillow and Derek had manhandled me around to face him that he stopped.

"There's my little red faced guy." he grinned.

Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him, and Derek leant forward and licked it.

"Really?!" I yelped.

"Then don't stick it out." he told me, his grin getting wider. "If you're gunna hang around me, alone, and tempt me, there's a penalty. Besides, you didn't mind my tongue on yours last night."

"That was different! And if we're talking penalties, then for every minute you are with me one item of clothing comes off."

I slipped his hands up his shirt.

"Horny insufferable bastard." he chuckled.

I removed his t-shirt, throwing it to the floor once it was off, before pointing to myself.

"Male, _seventeen_ , with a _sexy_ werewolf. What's your point?" I asked.

* * *

I didn't know what time it was, nor did I care. All that mattered was I was _in bed_ , cuddling, with my super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot Alpha wolf boyfriend! Things couldn't actually get better. Nothing could ruin...

"Oh my GOD!" Scott yelled.

Jumping from the unexpected sound, Derek and I looked towards the door – thank God for the duvet!

"Scott, get out!" Derek growled.

"I did _not_ want that image in my head!" Scott groaned as he ran off.

"Call it payback!" I yelled, the door still open.

This seemed like perfect payback. He would be traumatized for life! Yeah, seemed pretty good to me.

"For what?!" Scott called back.

"Blabbing my secret!" I shouted, grinning.

"Dude, that was a month ago! Besides, you got a boyfriend out of it!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"I love you." Derek laughed.

Wait, what?! Slowly, I lifted my head up, staring wide eyed at Mr Broody-wolf. He actually just said he loved me... OH _MY_ GOD! I was happy, yeah – _hell_ , happy was a fucking understatement! – but it was surprising hearing Derek say it. Let alone say it _first_! I noticed his eyes had gone wide with fear, but before he could even attempt to apologize or take it back I used his favourite way to shut me up against him. Hey, just because it was his favourite way didn't mean it wasn't mine! Besides, I couldn't get enough of snogging him, don't think I ever would to be honest.

"Love you too, Sourwolf." I grinned, resting my head against his chest again, yawning _just a little_.

"Sleepy Stiles." Derek chuckled, sounding slightly dazed – I rule!

I just pressed myself closer into his side, subconsciously nuzzling my face into his bare skin. Derek tightened his arms around me, holding me tighter, as I listened to the strong beat of his heart. I sighed gently, smiling.

"Love you, Genim." was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.

You know what, life ruled!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
